Romantic Date
by ZigzagoonCutie
Summary: Will decides to take his crush out on a date. But he gets a whole lot of surprises. First Team Rocket shows up, then someone takes his reservations at the restaurant, and finally... Bugsy's a boy? Amethystshipping


"Finally!" Will said, "Vacation! I am so going to not waste it!" It wasn't often the Johto/Kanto Elite Four members got to take a break unlike other regions like Sinnoh.

"You said that last time, but you spent it lounging around our house in your underwear," Karen said disdainfully. "Why don't you leave this time?" She really did like Will; she just had spent a lot of time with him since they became Elite Four members and needed a break.

"Where would I go?" he whined. "Ooh, I know. That one town with the cute gym leader!" Karen rolled her eyes, men were so annoying.

"Yup, and you better get going. You wouldn't want to waste any time!" she guided him (read: pushed) to the door. "See ya later." Will huffed at having the door slammed in his face, but decided he shouldn't waste any time and sent out his Mrs. Mime to teleport him.

"Azalea Town, please," he requested of his Pokémon. It happily sent them there and he returned it. "Now to scout out that cute gym leader." He had seen her last time he went through here to get Pokéballs for Karen.

He decided the best way to find her was to ask one of the locals. He chose to ask a large greasy-haired man since he most likely creeped on the gym leader. "Excuse me, sir. Do you know where the gym leader is?"

"Huh? Oh Bugsy? Probably at the Slowpoke Well since that Team whatchamacallit is back," the man mumbled so softly and quickly that Will had a hard time hearing him.

"Okay then," Will knew he'd just have to go to the Well and take care of Team Rocket. Then, Bugsy would fall in love with him. "What kind of name is Bugsy?" he muttered to himself as he headed off in the direction of the well.

The well had many slowpokes milling around it without tails which Will found disgusting. "The things you do for love!" Will shouted dramatically flailing out an arm. He climbed down the ladder and looked around.

"Get off me you creep!" he heard a very familiar voice. It must be Bugsy, and he's in trouble! Will wasted no time in running in the direction he heard the voice.

"Give me your Pokémon and I will," a man with teal hair was holding Bugsy's arms above the small teenagers head. Will rushed over and yanked the unsuspecting guy's shirt.

"What the hell?" the Team Rocket member swatted Will's hand off his shirt. "You lookin' for a battle?"

"Sure," Will thought this would be the perfect time to show Bugsy how good of a battler he was. "How many Pokémon do you have?" Although he wanted to totally wipe the floor with this guy, it would be cooler if it was a fair fight.

"Just this one, but that's all I need to beat you." The guy sent out his only Pokémon which Will was expecting to be something fully evolved, to his surprise, it was just a Zubat.

"Okay then," Will sent out his Xatu. She would obviously be able to take down a little Zubat.

"Mister Proton!" another voice called out from a tunnel in the well. "Boss says the operation failed since some Elite Four member showed up. We want to get out of here before he finds us." The grunt stopped in front of them and cleverly said, "Oh," before scampering off.

"Next time," Proton said running after him. The little Zubat he had could barely keep up.

"You okay?" Will asked Bugsy, helping the girl up to her feet. She nodded and they left the well together.

"What brings you to Azalea, Will?" Bugsy asked with the cutest look on her face. Will had to resist the urge to pinch his cheeks.

"I came to take you on a date!" Will revelled in the shocked look Bugsy gave him. "You wanna go get some lunch?"

"S-sure. Um, I know a place we could go," Bugsy said meekly.

"That's all right. There is this great place I know of," Will wasn't going to let Bugsy pick the place, she was a girl! Will was the man so that meant he decided.

"Uh, o-o-okay then," Bugsy agreed. Will scooped up the small girl in his arms and had Xatu fly them to Goldenrod City. Bugsy seemed enthralled by flying like he'd never done it before.

"Have you left Azalea Town before?" he asked.

"Only for gym leader meetings and stuff like that. I've never, like shopped or got food from another town," The wonders of flying seemed to make Bugsy forget about his nervousness.

"Well you're going to love it!" Will promised. The flight was going smoothly, but Will couldn't help but feel like there was going to be something that went wrong.

They landed outside the restaurant that Will wanted to eat at. He had even reserved a table! What he wasn't expecting was people to be at his table.

"What the hell guys?" Will asked angrily. The other Elite Four members were sitting at the table he had reserved.

"Well we got hungry and all the other tables were full," Lance explained. "I don't think anyone would object if you joined us though." Will was about to point out it was his table, but figured it would be pointless.

"Hi Bugsy," Karen said as she shifted over to make room. Bugsy crawled next to her. Will saw there wasn't any room and settled for sitting next to Koga.

"Hi Miss Karen," Bugsy was fiddling with his shirt hem and Koga had to restrain Will from jumping across the table to rape him. "Do you know where the bathrooms are?"

"I'll take you!" Will jumped out of his seat and led Bugsy to the bathrooms. He was confused when Bugsy tried to go into the men's restroom. "Other door, cutie," he teased.

"No, this one has the man on it. The other one has the lady in the dress so it's for girls," Bugsy tried to explain. Will rolled his eyes, wondering what was wrong with Bugsy and pushed him into the women's restroom.

Bugsy came out of the restroom a little while later with a blush staining his cheeks. Will decided against commenting on it because he didn't want to embarrass his date so much that Bugsy would never go out with him.

"Seriously?" Will asked when he arrived back at the table. It had seemed that more people wanted his table and now Jasmine, Misty and Clair had all squeezed in.

"They were hungry too," Lance pointed out which caused Will to roll his eyes. There was barely enough room for him to sit down so Clair sat on Karen's lap and he pulled Bugsy onto his.

"I haven't seen you in a while, Bugsy," Jasmine said politely. She seemed uncomfortable when Bruno pulled her onto his lap.

"Neither have I!" Janine said poking her head out from under the table. After she snatched up some food from Koga's plate, she ducked back down.

"I've just been busy with Team Rocket coming into the well. They keep coming back!" Bugsy explained. "I wish I could have time to go see you guys."

"We'll help you with Team Rocket," Clair spoke up. "All you had to do was ask. A little kid like you shouldn't have to deal with them all on your own."

"I'm not a kid!" Bugsy's face got red with anger. "I'm seventeen, almost eighteen so I'm a man!" Will wondered why Bugsy kept trying to refer to himself as a guy.

"Woman," Will softly corrected. Bugsy whirled around so he could face the psychic.

"No, I'm a boy… Didn't you—you're just as bad as Gold, thinking I was a girl," Bugsy huffed.

"Be more considerate," Lt. Surge scolded.

"Where did you come from?" Will asked. He could have sworn Surge was not there a minute ago.

"Probably from his house," Falkner said sarcastically. Will let out a scream of frustration, so much for his romantic date.


End file.
